Daylight
by SweetestRevenge
Summary: This is a short version of how I think Beckett would be feeling before she left for DC. Based on the song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5. Hope you all enjoy!


**This is a short version of how I think Beckett would be feeling before she left for DC. Based on the song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5. Hope you all enjoy!**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast_

_This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep_

_'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away..._

She watched as the minutes ticked by, the only noise was Rick's slow, deep breathing mixed with the faint sound of 3am New York traffic. The only light was the background glinting of the skylights shimmering in the dark and the odd beam of headlights tearing through the black. She was leaving for DC in less than 6 hours. She counted them on her fingers, watching as the silver band glinted on her hand, shining bright in the dark. Beams of light scattered around the room as the diamonds reflected each pale ray the fell on to it.

She had said yes to him and meant it, but the knot in her stomach clenched a little tighter every time she thought about her departure from everything she knew. But she needed this. She needed to eliminate Bracken if she was ever to have a future with the man beside her. She couldn't bring children into this delicate, shady agreement that she had with her mother's murderer. It was too much to put on their shoulders and too terrifying to think that if Bracken ever found out that her protection was bogus, her children could be left without a mother. And she had first time experience with the pain that caused. She couldn't risk it, she had to go to DC, for her sake, their sake, their children's sake.

_Here I am starring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful._

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out._

_Somebody slow it down._

_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories..._

She watched him as he slept, the lines in his face dramatically decreased in his relaxed state. He looked younger when he slept, less stressed. Happier. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Their naked flesh still slick against each other after the passionate love-making that had taken place earlier in the night. He was so incredible, he had helped her through her mother's murder in his books, he had helped her figure out her mother's killer by being there with her and keeping her out of the whole she had fallen into all those years ago.

He saw the colours begin to change in sky, the navy sky had begun to grow a shade brighter and a glow of orange started to peak over the horizon.

She looked at him, the colours illuminating his face exquisitely. She stroked his face, his mouth twitching into a smile, but he didn't wake, just sighed slightly and continued his slumber. His breath tickling her face. She was going to miss these moments most. When they felt like the only people in the world and all they had was each other. It was everything she'd dreamed of in a relationship with him. She had never been so happy than she had been in the past year with him.

_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want..._

She couldn't imagine life without him, without him by her side, being with her every day. Assisting her in cases, in her life. The worst thing she could imagine happening was that she had left for DC to work on their possibility of a future together and they distance causes them to break-up. It was a long shot that it would happen but it was still a possibility.

He was everything to her an all she wanted was some more time with him but the on-coming sun rise betrayed her wishes. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else, he was her one-and-done, her happily ever after. They were forever. The ring was the proof of that.

Forever...

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

_'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close._


End file.
